


At Rose's Bakery

by bluelilly



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilly/pseuds/bluelilly
Summary: Prompt:Woohyun promised to get a Christmas cake for his mother, but he'd forgotten about it until right now when all of the bakeries are closing for the Holiday. But Woohyun manages to find one that's just about to close. Unfortunately, they were closing because they were out of cake. But the baker seems to find him pitiful and wants to help out.





	At Rose's Bakery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feminabeata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/gifts).



> For Feminabeata, this isn't great but I hope you like it.
> 
>    
> This fic is not edited. Sorry!  
>  
> 
> English is not my first language, I'm sorry for all the mistakes.

Woohyun frowned at the window of the briefing room as he watched the continuous onslaught of white, it has been snowing for more than 24 hours and Woohyun found himself stuck in Japan since then. 

 

Woohyun checked his phone, It was 8:15 he had ten minutes before the meeting started. He unlocked his phone and dialed his mother's number, it was early but his mother was awake at 6 in the morning every single day and she must be worried about him.

 

“Morning, darling.”

 

“Good morning, Mom. How is it going?”

 

“Everything's great. Any changes? Are you going to be able to fly today.” 

 

“We are not sure mom, so don't wait for me, but I will call again if the situation changes.” The forecast had said that it will clear up in a few hours, but you never know with the weather and Woohyun didn't want to get his mother’s hope high only to crash them. Woohyun hoped that everything would be clear after the meeting.

 

“Ok darling, don't worry about it alright? It's your job. It's not the end of the world if you couldn't make it.”

 

“Thanks mom. I have to hang up now, the meeting is starting soon.”

 

“I love you honey, take care of yourself.”

“I love you too mom.”

 

***

 

Several hours later Woohyun was finally landing in Korea.

 

“Good job today, Captain.”

 

“Yea, good job woohyun-shi.” The captain replied while patting Woohyun’s shoulder. “I'm glad we made it, I was not looking forward to miss another Christmas with my wife and daughter, they would have been disappointed.”

 

“Yea I know, my mother is waiting for me and_” Woohyun cut himself off and smacked his forehead. “Oh god! The cake. I'm sorry captain I have to run. Merry Christmas.” he said as he took off running not even waiting for the pilot’s reply or changing from his uniform.

 

***

 

Woohyun run, and run, and run for a long time from bakery to another but they were either closed or sold out. What was he thinking, it was Christmas and everybody bought Christmas cake for the occasion. 

 

He was exhausted and freezing but he refused to give up and catch a taxi, he hoped he could find an open bakery on his way home. So he walked and walked, but with each step he took he realised that he was going to go home empty handed, he was only twenty minutes walk from home and he didn't remember seeing any bakeries along the way.

 

Just when Woohyun was going to cross the road a sign down the side street caught his eye, it said ‘Rose’s Bakery’.  A golden light was spilling from the window. It looked like it was still open. Woohyun started running towards the bakery, his hope growing in his chest but Christmas wasn’t ruined after all. But before he reached it someone came out of it, he tried to stop but slipped on the icy pavement and bumped into the person who was standing in front of the bakery, slamming both of them into the bakery’s glass door. The other person yelped and whirled around, pushing Woohyun away who fell to the ground. And took a fighting stance, using keys as a weapon. “Who are you?” a woman's voice said from under a scarf that was covering half of her face. 

 

_ Oh crap. _

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” Woohyun said from the ground, lifting his hands in the air to show her that he wasn't trying to do anything. “I was running and slipped, I'm not a weird person, I swear.”

 

The woman still on the same stance said. “That's what they all say. The police station is just around the corner you’ll be sorry if you try anything funny. There is no money anyway, the boss too everything away.”

 

What? Does she think he’s a thief? 

 

Woohyun was aware that he scared her and he must look disheveled after running for a long time but what? A thief? Woohyun was offended and his bottom and hands were freezing. He stood up and the girl backed away. “I'm not a thief. Is this a the face of a thief?”

 

“Appearances can be deceiving.”

 

Woohyun sighed “I'm sorry I just rushed here because I saw the lights on and slipped on the ice, it wasn't intentional. I just want to buy a cake.”

 

The woman dropped her arms down but still looked at him doubtfully. “I'm sorry we are sold out.” 

  
  


Woohyun’s hope came crashing down, his shoulders sunk. “You have nothing left out? Not a single cake? A cookie?” The woman shook her head, and turned to the door to lock it.

 

“Thank you, have a nice holiday.” He wished her, he sure wasn't having a nice holiday. The day was so long, he wanted it to end already. Woohyun turned around to go back home but his butt hurt him and he wasn't sure he could feel his legs, he walked stiffly, taking slow steps. At least he was close to his parents’ house, if only he could sneak in or maybe go to his apartment instead of his parents’ home. He could take a hot bath, change into his most comfortable pajamas, curl into a ball under two blankets, sleep for two days straight and forget that this terrible day ever happened.

 

Was this how defeat felt?

 

“Hey. Are you Okay?” came the voice of the woman, it was so close maybe he didn't move that far, when was he going to reach home at this point?

 

Woohyun held his thumb up without turning around,  he wasn't sure he could. Then the woman was suddenly standing in front of him. “You don't look OK to me, did you hurt yourself when you fell?”

 

“No. I'm fine.”

 

“let’s go inside the bakery and see what we can do. It's freezing here.”

 

Woohyun didn't want to do anything except go to bed but maybe she still had a cake somewhere in the bakery and he wasn't sure he’d reach home alive if he continued to walk like a snail and feel as cold as the north pole. “OK.” He agreed weakly, the woman held his arm and Woohyun didn't even have the strength to protest.

 

Once they were in, she helped him sit on a chair in the corner and disappeared. A minute later she came back holding several things in her hands. “God. You're shivering. Here.” She said wrapping a blanket around him.  “this is one of the baker’s pants you can change in them and those are my socks but they are clean I haven't worn them yet.” 

 

Woohyun looked at her than at the white pants and the pink hello kitty socks. “What? you don’t like them? I don't think you're in a position to be picky.”

 

“I didn't say anything.” Woohyun grumbled.

 

“Good, now follow me.”

 

Woohyun followed her to the kitchen of the bakery than further into a corridor where she mentioned to a door. “It’s the changing room.”

 

“Thank you.” Woohyun said and was about to open the door when the woman asked him. “Can I ask you something? Is the cake that important.”

 

“Yes it is. I promised my mother.” The woman nodded and left. 

 

Woohyun sat on the a chair still shivering and collected all his strength to change. When he entered the kitchen again, he saw another woman standing there. “Excuse me!” He said cautiously, too afraid to scare another woman. Then she turned and the same big round eyes looked at him, it was the first time Woohyun saw her whole face, she had taken off her coat and the scarf that was covering half her face. 

 

“Are you feeling better? The oven is on, the kitchen will get warm pretty quickly. You can sit there. And give me your pants, I’ll hang them there, they'll be dry before we finish. Drink that hot chocolate, it’ll warm you up.” She said all of this in one go, without giving Woohyun the chance to reply or do anything, she took the pants from his hands and started taking things from shelves.

 

“Finish what?” Woohyun asked as he sat down.

 

“The cake of course.”

 

Woohyun looked at her in disbelief. “Are going to bake a cake for me? Now?“

 

The woman nodded.”You don't want it anymore?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Ok then. So the cake I make is probably slightly different from the one you're used to buy, since our speciality is french pastry and bread we make La Bûche, it's a traditional cake that they make during Christmas and it's not round or square, it basically resembles a yule log. So what do you say?” She looked at him expectantly but Woohyun was lost, and hardly understood what she was talking about. He was still processing what she just said, she spoke too much and too fast and Woohyun wasn't in his best condition to follow, he was still feeling cold and sore.

 

“I__” He started and was cut off but her sighing theatrically and just like that she disappeared again.

 

“What did I do?” Woohyun mumbled to himself.

 

After a moment she came back holding a folder this time, she stopped next to him, put the folder on the working table and opened it. There were pictures of cakes that looked like swiss rolls, decorated with tiny santas, dwarves, holly leaves and berries, and mushrooms. most of them were different shade of brown and some were covered with white sugar. 

 

“This is the cake I'm talking about. Do you want one like this.”

 

“Sure.” Woohyun replied.

 

“Great!” The woman grinned and went back to her counter opposite him, she then started to pull more ingredients and measure them. For once she was quiet, woohyun cradled the hot chocolate cup in his hands, soaking up the warmth, he sipped it, the chocolate was so perfectly warm it warmed him right to the bottom of his chilled body. Woohyun drunk some more and took this opportunity to talk. 

 

“Thank you so much for doing this, I really appreciate it, I will pay you somehow.”

 

“It’s fine and you were hurt because of me so…” she trailed off.

 

“No. It wasn't because of you, it was very slippery.”

 

“Still I pushed you that's you fell.” She said while cracking eggs and separating the yolk from the white.

 

“I scared you.” Woohyun said.

 

She waved a hand then she asked him. “So what flavour does your mother like?” 

 

“I… don't know? What flavour can you make?”

 

“What do you mean you don't know. And I can make any flavour.” She said, looking intently at him as if she was daring him to ask her a flavour she couldn't make but he was just lost, he had no idea about cakes and flavours.

 

“I usually buy the chocolate one.”

 

“And she likes it?” She asked, Woohyun nodded. “Chocolate it is then.”

 

Woohyun curved his hands around the cup, his fingers caressing the warm smooth surface, then he sipped more hot chocolate, it was different from the hot chocolate he used to drink, it was darker, richer and unctuous.  “This hot chocolate is so delicious. how did you make it?”

 

The woman glanced up briefly then she went back to add some dry ingredients that Woohyun wasn't sure what they were to what he supposed was flour, while at the same time she started the mixer to beat the eggs. She worked so fast like she talked and Woohyun was mesmerised by the way her hands moved so fast but there was not one clumsy movement. That he almost missed what she said next. “That's my secret recipe, if I tell you I’d have to kill you.” She tried to sound serious but the corner of her mouth twitched and Woohyun laughed.

 

“That's cheesy.” 

 

She poured her mixture into a baking sheet, lifted it and looked at him, grinning. “I like cheesy things… and cheese.” She said then she put the cake in the oven. 

 

“Why?” Woohyun asked.

 

“They crack me up, nothing is funnier than a good cheesy line.”

 

But Woohyun wasn't listening, he was feeling bewildered. Didn't she say the cake would look like a log? Why did it look like a normal rectangular cake? Woohyun was contemplating if he should ask her or not, too afraid she would sigh or think he is dumb but then she clapped her hands, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Time to make buttercream” She said and Woohyun asked at the same time. “Why is it flat? You said it will look like a log.”

 

“What?” She asked, confused for a moment then she said with a little quirk of a smile. “Ah, That's the magic of the Christmas cake.” Woohyun didn't say anything, only raised his eyebrow. She was messing with him and for some reason he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of laughing at him.  “What? You don't believe in magic in this magical night? Many children around the world believe that tonight is magical.”

 

“I'm 26.”

 

“Really? I'm your age, let's drop honorifics then and talk comfortably.”

 

“Uh. We don't even know each others names.”

 

“You’re right, how silly. I'm Jangmi.” She said.

 

“Nice to meet you. I'm Nam Woohyun.”

 

Jangmi started pulling more ingredients, and Woohyun just relaxed in his chair, he was finally feeling warm so he unwrapped the blanket and folded it then he took off his coat, he was looking down at his feet and wiggling his toes, enjoying how warm and fluffy the socks felt when Jangmi asked. “So tell me. What is that uniform?” Woohyun looked at her to find her pointing at his overcoat.

 

“I'm a co-pilot.”

 

Jangmi’s eyes were as big as a saucers. “Wow, wow. You get to fly for a living? And see all the world. Amazing!”

 

Woohyun couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, “I haven't been around the world yet, but I’ve been to many countries in Asia.”

 

“That's so cool, you must really like flying.” 

 

Woohyun loved his job, it was his dream job, the best job in the world, being in the air still felt like a dream to him. “I love it.” He said, simply and she smiled like she understood what that meant to him.

 

“Ok, Nam pilot Woohyun I'm going to prepare the buttercream, I want you to look at those pictures again, you can flip the pages there are more in the back and choose how you like your cake to be decorated.”

  
  


Woohyun flipped the pages, looking at picture after picture of the cake with different decorations that only confused Woohyun, they all looked good he had no idea which one he should choose but to avoid another sigh or glare from the baker he decided to keep flipping the pages, maybe one would stand out for him. However the next page was full of pictures of flowers, lots of them with different colors and shapes, and when he flipped again there were pictures of what looked like a countryside and an old couple was posing in the photos. “You must like flowers.” He said.

 

Jangmi picked at what he was looking at and smiled. “Ah! Those are my mom’s but yea I love flowers, she loves them more than me though.”

 

“Your mother owns a flower shop?”

 

“Nope, she plants them. My parents live in the countryside, you see that picture?” She said pointing at the picture of the old couple. “They're my parents, they moved to the countryside when they retired and now my mom is living her dream. Her flower garden is growing nicely.”

 

“Oh! That's great the flowers look so nice.”

 

“Right! My mom send me a lot of pictures and sometimes fresh flowers I use them for inspiration on my cake decoration.” 

 

She said all of this but her smile was different this time and Woohyun didn't really know her to tell what kind of a smile it was and what it meant. He was thinking maybe she missed her parents, when all of a sudden he sprung from his chair and put his hand on his forehead. What if she was going to meet them tonight but she was stuck here backing him a cake? What if she had plans for this day? Woohyun didn't even ask, he only thought about himself and getting a cake done to his mother__

 

“What’s wrong?” jangmi cut into his thoughts.

 

“It just occurred to me that maybe you had plans tonight but you're here baking me a cake instead.” 

 

To his surprise Jangmi laughed. “No my only plan was going to go home, put my new checkered pajamas on, watch netflix while drinking hot chocolate.” And pointing at the cup between his hands she said. “The one you just drunk.” Woohyun covered his mouth with his hand but she just laughed again. “I'm kidding I have a big thermos flask full of hot chocolate.” 

 

Woohyun felt his lips going down, he just met her and she's been teasing him since then, not that he could say anything, she was doing him a great favour. “What about your parents, you don't see them?” Woohyun loved spending Christmas with his loved ones, not only with his girlfriend when he had one but with his parents and friends. His mom loved to cook and cooked for them on Christmas eve every year and it somehow became his family tradition, even when he missed it twice because of his job his friends still spent it with his parents, which made him feel alot better, thinking that his parents weren't at home alone.

 

“No.” She said without raising her head and continued working. Strange for the first time her response was monosyllabic and Woohyun felt that she didn't want to talk about it, so he stayed quiet looking at the photos, he could only hear the sound of mixing and whisking but then Jangmi broke the silence. “They're happy there. Actually, they're the happiest I’ve ever seen them and I want them to be happy for a long time, I couldn't go because of the bakery and they suggested they would come but I told them not to because I’ll be busy all the time.” She smiled then looked down at the photos next to Woohyun. “See this?” She pointed to the photo of her parents smiling for the camera, “See how happy they look? And how nice where they are? Look at how blue and big the sky look, have you seen such an endless, vast sky?” She slapped her own forehead. ”Silly me. Of course you did, you're a pilot you must see it all the time.”

 

“Yes I do.” Woohyun said, chuckling.

 

“What about the stars, can you see them at night?” She asked, looking more excited now. “The stars in the countryside are impressive. I could live there just so I could enjoy the view every night.”

 

“Yes I can see them, actually in the cockpit we have the best view of the stars and if you look for a long time you may well see a shooting star.”

 

She looked at him with bright, sparkling eyes. “I wish I could see that. Do you make wishes?”

 

“Yep.” Woohyun thought that he’d get used to seeing stars and shooting stars but he still find them as fascinating, maybe not like Jangmi but he definitely was like her and so they talked more about the stars and his flights until Jangmi yelped and run to the oven. “I almost burned the cake,” she said as she pulled it out of the oven. “Don't talk to me about your job anymore, it's distracting.”

 

Jangmi turned the cake out onto another piece of baking parchment and covered it with a towel. After a while she started Trimming  the edges of the cake. She spread some of the cream thinly over the sponge, and rolled it.  _ Ah,  _ thought Woohyun.  _ So that was the magic.  _ She then cut one end slightly at a gentle angle, she then used the remnant and put it the side of the roll. Jangmi worked in silence, she got a very intense look about her, her head bent over the cake. Woohyun stayed quiet and just watched as she spread the yule log with the remaining cream, covering all the log. She then used a skewer to create a wood-like texture by marking along the length of the log wibbly circles, as in tree rings, and Woohyun finally realised why she left the remnant that she cut at the side. “Ah so that was a branch coming off the log.” He said before he realised. She looked up for the first time since she started working on it and a smile spread on her face. “What do you think?”

 

“It looks amazing like a real log.”

 

“We’re not done yet, the fun part will start now. Fancy getting creative?”

 

“I__” Woohyun started but Jangmi already disappeared somewhere, he wasn't even bothered this time. When she came she was holding a plastic container that contained colored things. 

“What is this?” Woohyun asked

 

“Fondant to make decorations. So did you choose a decoration?”

 

Woohyun completely forgot about that. “I think we should go with something simple.”

 

“Ok. So I make Santa and you make holly leaves and berries.” She said while giving him green and red fondant. “Don’t look so worried, you played with Playdough when you were young right, pretend you are a kid again and play. Here this is a leaf cutter you only need to roll out the fondant and cut the leaves, easy right?” So Woohyun did as he was told, it was surprisingly easy  and fun but Jangmi kept discarding his leaves, they're too thin, too thick and askew when Woohyun thought they looked just fine. “Stop criticising my poor leaves.” 

 

“Start making better leaves then.”

She said and started making the hands with a skin tone fondant and added them to the rest of the body parts of Santa. Woohyun made four leaves that she approved. This was rather fun so Woohyun all of a sudden picked the white fondant and made two balls, a big one and a smaller one and stuck them together with a toothpick like he saw Jangmi doing. Then he made black eyes, a carrot nose, a scarf and a top hat. “That’s cute.” Jangmi said, which was unexpected and made Woohyun feel proud of himself, then she showed him her perfect Santa. “What do you think? His cheeks are red like yours were earlier.” 

 

Woohyun touched his cheeks, were they very red? “They are not red anymore.” She said and when Woohyun looked at her, he noticed that her cheeks were red. She bent her head down and started putting the decoration on the cake with his snowman then Santa then the leaves and berries and scattered around it some pine leaves that Woohyun had no idea where she got them from then she worked on something that turned out to be corn pines, she made three and put them on top of the leaves. “Do you want snow on your Christmas log cake?” Woohyun nodded and Jangmi dusted it with icing sugar. “Done.”

 

Woohyun looked at the cake, it was such a different cake from what he was used too but it looked great, a log cake with Christmas decorations and dusted with snow, it looked very Christmas-y, perfect.

 

Jangmi put the cake swiftly inside a box printed with brushed rose petals and “Rose’s bakery” logo on the front and all of a sudden something clicked in Woohyun’s head, he pointed at her “Jangmi,” then at the logo on the box. “Rose.”

 

“Yes it's my name, it’s my bakery. I'm the boss but still you can't find any money.” Woohyun crossed his arms tightly, she laughed. “No need to sulk, I'm joking.” She added and tied the box expertly with red bows.

 

Woohyun was not sulking he was upset.

 

Jangmi checked her watch. “I think your pants are dry now.” Woohyun took the pants from her and went to change his clothes. “Thanks.”

 

“You can keep the socks.” Jangmi shouted from the kitchen. He looked down at his feet covered by Hello kitty socks, they were silly but very warm so Woohyun kept them on, he folded neatly the pants he had borrowed and when he went back to the kitchen Jangmi was waiting with the cake in her hands. “Can I take this with me to wash it?” He asked.

 

“Don't worry about it Minseok won’t even notice.”

 

“No, I still want to clean them.”

 

Jangmi shrugged and checked her watch again. “Suit yourself.” 

 

“Thank you so much, how much do I owe you.” Woohyun said as he accepted the cake box from her. 

 

“Just go my bed is waiting for me and your mom is waiting for her cake.”

 

“Still this is your job and you did me a huge favour.”

 

“The holiday is about giving right? Consider it a present from me, a perfect stranger.” 

 

Woohyun looked at this perfect stranger like she said, who had not only baked a cake for him when she didn't have too and refused to take any payment. She was strange and a nice person even though she had teased him a lot and their first meeting wasn't the best of meetings but Woohyun felt that she was a person he would like to get to know better.

 

“Ok. Thank you, I’ll be going then.”

 

“Yes. Go, go.” She waved him away.

 

The cold chill hit him in the face when he left the bakery, he was contemplating if he could run without falling again and running the cake this time when the fairy lights attracted his attention, Woohyun looked at the bakeries window that was a huge display of houses created in gingerbread and icing, a santa climbing down a chimney, his sack filled with candy canes, an old mill, children playing snowballs, a snowman and Mountains with snowy summits surrounding the houses.  The window was like something from an old fairy tale, Woohyun didn’t know how long he stared into that window mesmerised by how lovely it looked, by how many details he discovered the longer he gazed at it.

 

Woohyun got so lost in the gingerbread village that he hadn't noticed when Jangmi came out of the bakery. “Why are you still here? Did you forget anything?”

 

“Did you make this?” He asked.

 

“Of course.” 

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

“Thank you.” She said, beaming. Then she looked into the window and  Woohyun saw how her face softened. Jangmi made him think that she didn’t care that she was fine spending Christmas by herself, that she couldn't wait to go home and finally rest. But he could see now that the amount of care put into building the gingerbread village wasn't from someone who didn't care. And Woohyun couldn't leave someone who had opened the door for him, helped him and even baked for him to spend today alone. “Um, do you want to spend Christmas eve with me?” He asked and Jangmi turned around to face him, eyes wide then she frowned. Of course she would, that sounded so bad. “I mean with my family, my parents and friends will be there.” 

 

Jangmi didn't say anything, she folded her arms and tilted her head at him. And Woohyun grew flustered. “I just didn't want you to spend Christmas alone.” He explained himself, Jangmi still didn't say anything, she turned around and locked her door. 

 

“I don't think your mom is expecting another guest.” She said, her back to him.

 

“Don't worry about that my mom don't mind, she loves company and there will be enough food to feed a village.” 

 

“I__” Jangmi started but Woohyun interrupted her, “Wait a second.” He said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed his mother's number. He showed the screen to Jangmi and she backed away, her eyes growing wider. When his mom picked up he activated the speaker. “Hello mom, I’ll be home in 20 minutes.”

 

“Good, all your friends are here.”

 

“Mom can I invite someone else?” 

 

“Who? A coworker? A girl?” Woohyun looked at Jangmi who had came back closer and shrugged. “Yes a girl.”

 

Woohyun’s mother was unmistakably delighted as she said. “Of course, of course. That would be great.”

 

“Ok mom see you later.”

 

“yea. Be careful on your way home.” 

 

Woohyun hung up then he pocketed his phone. “See, I told you she wouldn't mind.”

 

“Alright, I’ll come with you. Just wait a minute” She said as she unlocked the door again and went in. 

 

When Jangmi came back carrying a big bag they set off, Woohyun felt so much better that she was coming with him, that though didn't stop him from feeling a little weird. Yes he wanted to know her better and maybe be friends, But this was moving too fast. It was strange, really because he was usually shy around strangers  but maybe because she was extremely friendly, he felt like he knew her for a long time even though he had been cautious around women after his break up. And now he was going home with a woman he just met. What a strange turn of events. 

  
  
  


 

***

_ “You’ve gone crazy, crazy.”  _  Jangmi berated herself. How could she agree with something like this? She was going with a man she just met to his house.

 

_ Alcohol was a scary thing.  _ Jangmi thought, she had drunk with her co workers on their pathetic Christmas party that had lasted ten minutes and consisted of them eating a cake and sharing a bottle of wine. The others had spent their time pretending that they were enjoying themselves while  checking the time so Jangmi sent them away, telling them that she had plans and she wanted them to close early.

 

“Let's clean first.” Minseok had suggested. But Jangmi waved them off and the others didn't insisted. While cleaning up Jangmi might have finished what was left in the bottle of wine, she didn't think it was much but considering that she had been making a bad decision after another maybe she had drunk more than she thought.

  
  


Loneliness was also a scary thing, Jangmi had put a brave face with anyone who asked her what she was going to do during Christmas and lied that she was too tired to do anything, all she wanted to do was to go home and collapse on her bed. Well part of it wasn't a lie the holiday season had drained her, especially today she had been awake and on her feet since 3 o’clock in the morning but she couldn't lie to herself, she was dreading the moment she went back to her dark and empty studio. So she took her time cleaning and putting everything in order and when Woohyun literally fell out of nowhere on her then on his butt and he looked up at her with his eyes wide open and shock written all over his face, she felt that maybe her night was going to be different. In another day Jangmi would have run to the police station around the corner but looking into his eyes, red cheeks and runny nose she couldn't. How could you abandon a puppy in the freezing streets.

  
  


Still those were not acceptable reasons to go with a stranger to his house. Technically he wasn't a stranger was he, since they introduced themselves they were no longer strangers. She tried to convince herself. She felt that he was a good person and she was a very  good judge of character, besides how could she not think like that when all she did was tease him (She couldn't help it when everytime she teased him his lower lip would stuck out... he was cute and she couldn't resist) he still invited her to his house, if it was another he’d run and never look back.

 

“Um… Ah…” Woohyun seemed to hesitate, so Jangmi prompted. “What?” and looked around only to see that they’ve walking for five minutes in silence and she was lost in her thoughts instead of being alert and see where they were going.

 

“It’s going to be crowded and loud, my friends spend the Christmas dinner with us.”

 

“It’s okay, I don't mind. The more the merrier.”

 

“And… Uh, my mom is going to ask you very personal questions.”

 

“Don't worry about that, my regulars ask me personal questions on daily basis. I'm used to it.”

 

“Oh god!”

 

“What? Are you regretting inviting me or what?”

 

“No, no, of course not, I just don't want you to be surprised and have a bad time because of them…It’s just that my mom is going to assume that we’re together even when I deny it.”

 

“You don't have a girlfriend?” Jangmi asked, she had assumed that he didn't have one when his mom sounded ecstatic that he was bringing him a girl.

 

“No, we broke up six months ago.” Woohyun replied, his voice low and he just looked ahead and walked.

 

“Don't worry about it, I know how to deal with moms.” 

 

They walked in silence, the streets weren't crowded but they passed several couples huddled together in the freezing evening. It always made her envy them and wish that someday she would meet someone who would stay by her side and keep her warm when it was so cold.

 

After about ten minutes of walking, Woohyun pointed to a house with a low red brick wall. “We’re here.” 

 

Jangmi felt relieved it didn't look like a shady place, Woohyun rung the bell and a woman answered, “Mom it's me.” Woohyun said and the door clicked open, the front yard wasn't too big and was full of trees and plants from both sides, Woohyun walked ahead of her but the door opened before they reached it and his mom appeared. 

 

“Woohyun-ah.” She said and hugged him tight. 

 

Jangmi stood at the doorstep, the house smelled like food, it smelled like Bulgogi and kimchi pancakes, it smelled like home. 

 

“Hello.” She said when Woohyun’s mother finally let him go and introduced herself and to her surprise his mother reached to her and enveloped her in a hug.

 

Woohyun wasn't joking when he said that his friends were home and it wasn't one or two but five men, five boys were there and no girls. Where were the girls at? The introduction went by a blur and she wasn't sure she could remember who was who.

 

The table was full of food like Woohyun had said; sweet potato noodles, rice cake soup, bulgogi, pollack pancakes and several different types of pancakes and side dishes decorated the table. Jangmi could cry this was much more than she was looking for. This felt like home

 

Home.

 

God, she missed home so much.

 

***

 

“Do you know how long we’ve been waiting for you?” Sunggyu said as they sat around the table.

 

“What were you doing when you have guests waiting for you at home?” Sungyeol added throwing a meaningful glance towards Jangmi and Sunggyu chuckled. 

 

Woohyun was going to kill them if they said anything embarrassing in front of her, his mom was behaving so far.  Though he knew that he still couldn't relax yet. How was this dinner going to be? Woohyun had no idea, maybe perfect for everybody except him. He felt that he was going to get indigestion already. “Guests? I only invited one person.” He added, glaring at his friends and as if in cue they all erupted into “Oh!” Woohyun glanced at Jangmi to find her turning around to look at them, thank god she was in deep conversation with his mother. She smiled. “What's going on?”

 

“Nothing.” Woohyun answered quickly before anyone butt in. “How do you like your food? Do you need anything.”

 

“I was just telling your mom that it tastes delicious.” Jangmi replied and turned back to his mother. That was strange, what was his mom telling her? Woohyun was discreetly trying to lean closer to listen in on their conversation but then Myungsoo pulled him to his side. “Who is she? You don't usually bring random girls to your house.” He asked.

 

“Like I said before, she's the baker she helped me and I invited her to have dinner with us.”

 

“Just like that?” Asked Sungjong from opposite him.

 

“Yea just like that and now shut up, no more questions.” Sungjong shrugged and myungsoo turned to his food again, well that at least will keep him busy for a while, same for Dongwoo and Sunggyu. Now the problem was Sungyeol if he could only keep him away from asking sneaky questions he knew he wouldn't directly talk to Jangmi since he was awkward around girls. Maybe Woohyun was worried for nothing, it's not that his friends were bad but they loved telling embarrassing stories about him and play matchmakers since Woohyun broke up with his girlfriend. 

 

He glanced again at Jangmi who looked to be enjoying her food and her conversation with parents so Woohyun started relaxing a bit and just like dinner has ended safely.

  
  


***

 

Jangmi was going take her plate to the kitchen like everybody else but Woohyun took it from her then his mother called her to the living room. “Come sit with me.” She said patting the place close to her. Jangmi sat next to her then she asked. “Can I help? Like do the dish?”

 

“The boys will do that, don't worry about it. Let's sit here and have a chat.”

 

“Thank you so much, the dinner was amazing.” Jangmi repeated herself for the umpteenth time, but she couldn't help it, the food was not only delicious it was her first homemade meal for age. Her meals consisted of noodles with the side dishes that her mother brought for her every two or three weeks or leftover bread from the bakery with anything she could find in the fridge. They weren't healthy meals but she was so busy that when she closed the bakery all she wanted to do was collapse on her bed. 

 

Jangmi patted her full tummy, she ate too much she had to open the first button of her jeans, she also enjoyed her chat with Woohyun’s mother, even though she had told him that she was fine dealing with older women being nosy she still felt a bit worried when she entered a room full of men, but his mother was extremely interested in cooking and baking so they had a comfortable chat about it.

 

Jangmi was brought back from her thoughts with a start when loud voices erupted from the kitchen. “Are they fighting?” She asked, Woohyun’s mother laughed. “No they're deciding who is going to do what. They are loud aren't they?”

 

They were loud? Jangmi thought that they were going to kill each other any moment, she wouldn't be surprised if they started throwing plates at each other from the amount of accusations of cheating that were happening. But then they would burst into laughters and Woohyun’s parents were just sitting there like nothing was happening. 

 

Jangmi was confused and curious, what kind of game was that? She tiptoed to the kitchen to see how could rock-paper- scissor sound so intense. One of them was crouching on the floor, rubbing his temples with his fists, but it seemed that the game wasn't over yet so they made a circle again and started playing again, this time Woohyun and Dongwoo won and they hugged each other and started going in circles, it was as if they won a medal and Jangmi couldn't stop laughing, this was another side of Woohyun that she discovered tonight along with the fact that he talked a lot, quite different from when they in the bakery. Then again she was super talkative maybe she overwhelmed him, her friends had told her that so many times. Jangmi went back to the living room before she was caught spying at them. Woohyun’s mother beckoned her to sit with her. “Are you sure you can trust them with your plates? I think they're going to start attacking each other.”

 

Woohyun’s mother laughed. “They are always like this but they are not aggressive.” 

 

Jangmi wasn't convinced that nothing was going to happen but Woohyun’s mother was relaxed so she sat down, a moment later Woohyun showed up holding the cake then Myungsoo, Sungjong and Dongwoo each holding something. 

 

“This looks amazing Jangmi-yah.” Woohyun’s mother said.

 

“Thank you.” Jangmi grimaced. “though that snowman is not mine.”

 

“You said it was good.” Woohyun was already sulking and Jangmi could hardly hold her laugh. “Yes it's good for a beginner but I can do better.” Jangmi said laughing.

 

“It doesn't only look amazing but it tastes great.” Dongwoo said.

 

“If you love it so much you should come to my bakery, you should all come I’ll give a discount.” Jangmi said, smiling.

 

“I will.” Dongwoo replied. “Your boyfriend must be lucky though he could eat all this tasty cake.”

 

“I don't have a boyfriend,who would date someone who works from dawn till night? If you know someone introduce me.” Jangmi laughed but she quickly noticed that the room went quiet and they were all looking at woohyun. 

 

_ What's going on?  _ She thought. But then Woohyun snapped out of it and changed the subject repeating what Jangmi said about going to her bakery.

 

After that awkward moment they ate the cake and drunk the hot chocolate that Jangmi had brought with her and laughed, Woohyun and his friends were funny after a while Woohyun’s parents retreated to their bedroom living only Jangmi with the boys, they talked and played games. As it turned out Woohyun and his friends loved playing games especially if they had to decide about something and most of them were super competitive so it always turned into this loud almost aggressive game. Jangmi had so much fun that it was almost midnight when she checked the time.

  
  


_ _

_ *** _

 

“I’ll take you home.” Woohyun said for the second time, they were at his doorstep and trying to convince Jangmi that it wasn't safe to go by herself at this time.

 

“I said I'm fine.” She lifted her bag, “I have here a rolling pin and the thermos if anyone dare he’ll be dead.”

 

“Rolling pin?” 

 

“Yes, did you think I am stupid I would follow you without any precautions?”

 

“Yea, right. No that kinda make feel better, but I’ll feel much better if you let me drop you home, it's not too far and you still owe me.”

 

“OK.” Jangmi shrugged.

 

It was snowing again, tiny snowflakes were swirling and pirouetting down from the sky, covering everything again. It must have snowed for a while because the pavements were covered with snow once again. They walked for a while in silence. Woohyun didn't know what Jangmi was thinking, she seemed that she had a nice time, surprisingly his mom haven't asked her any personal questions and when he talked to Sungyeol and Sunggyu in the kitchen they promised that they won't even make any snide remarks. The night was great Woohyun really enjoyed himself and talked a lot with her. She really was nice and funny, she was someone that he wanted to meet again and talk more.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Jangmi asked breaking the silence.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Your mom seems like a nice person, not someone who would get mad because you didn't keep your promise and bought a cake. Why did you almost hurt yourself because of it?”

 

“It was a promise with myself. When I was a teenager I promised myself that I would get my mom flowers on her birthday and a cake on Christmas.” And he never failed to buy them. At first he bought only one flower and a tiny cake, something he could afford, until he started working part time jobs then his actual job and the flowers got bigger and bigger and he could proudly buy her big bouquets of roses and the best cakes until tonight, Woohyun knew that everybody bought cakes for Christmas so he always reserved one in advance one or two weeks before Christmas, with the nature of his job he knew that he could at least send it to her if he couldn't make it but this time Woohyun wasn't feeling his best, he had so much going on in his head that he completely forgot to reserve the cake in advance, it has been months and he still hasn't gotten over his breakup with his girlfriend. 

 

“That's… nice.” She said, nodding. “Can I ask you something else?”

 

“What?”

 

“What happened when your friend brought up a boyfriend and you went all awkward and silent?”

 

“Um... Well. I told you that my girlfriend and I broke up, well to be more precise she broke up with me.”

 

“And? What has it got to do with what I said?”

 

“She broke up with me because of my job, of the future, because I wasn't there all the time and I didn't have a regular schedule. Pretty Much like you I guess.”

 

“Oh! It's hard to find someone who will understand you when you have an untraditional job. And you're not over her?”

 

“I think I'm not over the fact that I probably won't find someone who would understand.” Woohyun said, for the first couple of months he closed off entirely, they’ve been together for a long time and he started thinking that they had a future together when she suddenly decided that it wouldn't work, that she needed someone who would always be there, every night, in case of emergency and someone she wouldn't have to worry about every time he took off. On one hand he understood what she meant but on another he felt betrayed because he thought she knew how important his job was for him and she was completely fine with it, he thought that they were on the same page. And now even after months he had trouble approaching women, or even thinking of starting a new relationship. 

 

“I'm sure you will find someone who would be fine with your job and everything.”

 

“Did you ever think of changing your job?” Woohyun asked. 

 

“Nope, never. I would never change it even if I remained single all my life. It is hard, I work non stop especially because I'm the owner and I have to take care of the management and everything but I'm fortunate to be doing something I love not everyone can, and I love that what I do bring joy and deliciousness to the life of others.”

 

Woohyun could understand that he was also fortunate to be doing what he had wanted to do since he was a child, he loved his job with all its danger . He loved when they fly on a dark, moonlit night with only the light of the red and green position lights and the stars sparkling, Or when the flight was up so early in the morning that he see the sun rise during takeoff, he even liked to see the storms form in real time, and from them the fall of the rain on the ocean. There were so many awe-inspiring moments that reminded him of the earth's significance that Woohyun couldn't give up his job, he had no other choice but to fly.   
  


 

***   
  


“That's me.” Jangmi said when they reached her studio. Woohyun looked at her than at the bakery. “You mean you live in the bakery?” He asked sounding so confused.

 

Jangmi laughed. “No, I live here.” she walked close to the door that was next to the bakery. “I live upstairs. Convenient isn't it?” 

 

Woohyun looked up at her studio. “I guess.” He said and they stood there, both of them silent. Jangmi for the first time didn't know what to say, see you again? Would that sound strange? Or goodbye? But she really wanted to see him again. He was nice, no scratch that he was not only nice, he was great, attentive and passionate. They met a few hours ago but she loved talking with him and he turned her grim Christmas eve into one of best Christmases she’s ever had, he had made her feel welcomed and at home in this special night, even when she opened the bakery and baked that cake for him it was like doing a favour to herself, he saved her from that feeling of solitude from her loneliness.

 

He was her Christmas miracle. 

 

“Good night then.” Woohyun finally said.

 

“Yes, good night.” She looked at him bundled up in a thick coat, a hat and a scarf. She looked at his warm brown eyes and wanted to hug him to show him how grateful she was for the night.

 

“Thank you for everything. I will come by to bring you the pants.” 

 

“Ok. Yes and thank you for everything, I don't think you have any idea how much tonight meant to me but you must know that it's the best Christmas eve.” She said and Woohyun’s smile slowly grew big. “I'm glad to hear that.” 

 

Jangmi unlocked her door and opened it but Woohyun stood there. “Go.” She said. “I will when you go in.” 

 

Jangmi smiled and did this tiny, awkward wave that made her feel stupid and closed her door, locking it.

  
  


***

“What are you doing here?” Jangmi asked

 

“Is this how you treat your customers?” Woohyun replied.

 

“I'm sorry customer, how can I help you?”

 

“I would like four croissants, Please.” Woohyun said. 

 

Jangmi picked the croissants, bagged it up nicely and handed it to Woohyun. “Now tell me what are you doing here at this hour? It's only 7.”

 

“I smelled your scent from outside and came to find you.” Woohyun said but he felt the corners of his mouth beginning to twitch before he started laughing. Jangmi at first looked at him with her big wide eyes then she burst into laughter, she laughed so much that she hunched over herself behind the counter. Woohyun knocked on the counter. “Hey are you still there.” Jangmi stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. “That's a good one.” She said giving him thumbs up. 

 

“It’s not entirely a lie, the smell of the fresh bread reached the main street., it's hard to resist.” Jangmi’s cheeks turned pink and she smiled her shy smile that showed up occasionally.  “And to answer your question, I have a morning flight today. Bye” He waved.

 

“Take care, see you later!” Jangmi said and Woohyun left. 

 

A week have passed since Christmas and Woohyun had been going to the bakery almost everyday. He had a major sweet tooth and Jangmi’s cakes were delicious but that wasn't the only reason he went there, he liked the few minutes he spent with her catching up and talking about random things and their jobs. He just loved talking to her and looking at her, she had this dimple whenever she grinned that Woohyun wanted to poke, and she was beautiful. Whenever her big eyes locked on with his, it was like she was reaching out for him and Woohyun wanted to reach out to her but he was still a bit scared. What if it was a bit too early?

 

“Are you sure I can't help?” Woohyun was at Jangmi’s bakery again, this time it was closing time and only Jangmi was there cleaning up so Woohyun sat on a chair in the kitchen like the first day he was here watching her scrub the kitchen’s countertops.

 

“You help me when you stay where you are.”

 

“New year is in a couple of days, do you have a plan?”

 

“Yes I have a date with my bed. Why?”

 

“I was thinking if you want to do something.” Woohyun said and Jangmi stopped scrubbing to look at him. “Together.” He added, feeling a bit nervous when she looked at him like that, she always do that, she’d stop everything and look him right in the eyes, it made his heart race. “You don't want to?”

 

“I do.” She said, her voice a little breathless. She must be tired Woohyun thought but she refused to let him help her.

 

“Ok, I’ll pick you up around 9. Is that Ok with you?” Woohyun asked, feeling relieved that he had finally done it and asked her.

 

“Perfect.”

 

***

 

“It’s freezing.” Jangmi said and she got in Woohyun’s car. 

 

“It’s warm here. What is all of this?” Woohyun said as he looked at her full bag.

 

“Leftover and hot chocolate.” She said grinning. 

 

“The hot chocolate that you would kill me if you told me how you make it?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

They had dinner at a restaurant that Woohyun took the risk and reserved in advance then went to a place that Woohyun used to go to with his friends without getting off of the care or standing with the crowd. It was only 11 when they reached the place near the Han river. They sat there talking, listening to music and sipping hot chocolate. It was perfect Woohyun loved every second of it that passed by so quickly that they didn't realise it was midnight until fireworks exploded above, vivid colours igniting the dark sky and drawing different patterns. Jangmi clapped her hands excitedly and watched the light above them with big eyes, Woohyun did too but he also watched her, how they lighted up her face and watched her growing smile. Woohyun was glad that she like it and when it ended he glanced at her to find her staring at him. “Happy new year.”She said, she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. Woohyun touched his cheek in disbelief and Jangmi smiled, a nervous smile this time then she looked down. Woohyun leaned towards her, he put his hand on her chin, tilted it up and looked at her, their eyes locking on each other. “Can I?” He asked and she nodded. He kissed her, It was just a peck and then he pulled back and looked at her. “Happy new year.” He said then he took her face in his hands, gently and he kissed her again. 

  
  
  



End file.
